Ace of my Heart - Miyuki x Sawamura
by Exposed0
Summary: One-Shot Daiya no Ace or AKA Diamond no Ace. "It's because I wanted to make him jealous. I wanted to see what he would do but it looks like he doesn't want anything to do with me."


_**Disclaimer: Diamond no Ace does not belong to me. Nor do any of the characters. Also beware if you have not read the manga for there are slight spoilers.**_

_**now enjoy this probably (crappy) good one-shot.**_

_**oh and that thingy was as close as I could get to Daiya no Ace or AKA Diamond no Ace. Plus prepare your selfs for another one shot for Diamond no Ace and the Anime Beyond the Boundary!**_

_**Thanks for reading /heart sign/**_

* * *

_**"What can that sort of guy still remain on the team. If he doesn't want to play, he should just get out."**_

* * *

That sentence kept rewinding in his head over and over agin. He never felt so guilty and disappointed in himself for saying that. He knew, he knew that deep down instead he shouldn't have said that at all. He, Sawamura Eijun was very, very disappointed in himself. Why did he even say that when he was a proud young man or boy. Which ever one it was since he was just a first year. Nearly a first year who had no say at all. He was a- "Idiot. I'm a idiot, a stupid idiot who shouldn't have opened his mouth at all.

No right at all. After all, who was he to tell that to someone after he found out the truth behind everything. Everythin- "dammit! I missed." Eijun grumbled out into the darkening sky. He looked up and slowly saw the sun go behind the mountain. He sighed and tried to calm himself down from all these emotions going wild at once. He was really concerned with everything going haywire. From what he said; GUILT, From what Miyuki said; Pure ANGER. Also he felt pretty scared with what Miyuki said not a few hours ago, because of what he said...Sawamura wanted to practice pitching the ball into the wall since no one would catch for him. Not Chris-Senpai and defiantly not Miyuki.

Miyuki only wanted Satoru Furuya and that made his heart clench because he and Miyuki were- "What are you doing out here Sawamura!?" Oh, so now they were on last name bases again. It really did make him feel sad because of what happened. Maybe, maybe if he just pretends that he didn't hear him than maybe he'll walk away? "-mura." Just keep pitching, don't listen to him, he'll go away like usual when Furuya is near by. " Hey you listening to me or not." A laugh escaped his mouth and Sawamura felt a pleasing chill go down his spine before he stopped pitching and spoke with uneasiness. " I-I'm sorry but I got a game tomorrow so yeah. BYE!" And before Miyuki could say anything more; he picked up the baseballs, put them away and scurried to his room. All he heard from the second year was a displeasing sigh escape him and Sawamure felt a little sad but cheered up because everything about the game was a lie.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_The very next morning when he woke, he went to go practice when Takashima Rei stopped him. She was the one who scouted him when he was playing baseball for his school team. "Sawamura. Come with me." She said and Sawamura Eijun felt interested into what she was going to say or show him, but he didn't expect was something that had shocked him and made him even more motivated to become the ace for the team. What he- no, who he saw that movement was Chris-Senpai. He was clearly working out and what Rei said as well shocked him._

_" In A large team such as Seidou's, leaving the team for a good year is as good as announcing one's retirement from the team."_

_'what is she hinting at?' Eijun was confused._

_"But coach Kataoka always asked Chris to stay in the position of manager, to guide the team..."_

_"He tore his subscapularis tendon as well as that of his pronator quadruthus*. Just before the summer tournament, he was diagnosed and informed that he would need to take a year off for rehabilitation. But as long as a single strand of hope remains...he will never give up on baseball."_

_'You're kidding me...' Eijun thought. 'You're kidding me...' The he walked into the training room ignoring Rei talking to him._

_"Tell me why! Why didn't you say anything even after being maligned by a first year like me?!" Sawamura yelled out._

_"Damn it...Don't play...Dammit...Won't that make me a big idiot?" Sawamura yelled out again but this time a sob choked out of him from the memories he got from before. "Although the training I've been through pales in comparison to that of the third years, but that's because I'm an idiot, so I didn't manage to understand anything you said!" Chris just looked at him in silence for a while and the stuff he said to Chris came back to him and what he said to Miyuki that made him blow up and that startled him very much because of what Miyuki said. Everything came back in full throttle and Sawamura actually believed in Karma for the first time And then he got on his hands and knees. The air was tense but he knew that he was going to apologize no matter what and learn baseball from Chris-Senpai._

_"I beg of you! Please teach me how to play baseball!"_

_~End~_

* * *

Then Everyday he did as he was told, everyday he would follow Chris around or do something but Chris just gave him looks and called him stupid, but he didn't care because Chris was training him no matter what happened. He would tell him to fix his posture and turn his pitch into a greater weapon And each day Miyuki would steal glances at him. He would pretend not to notice because it seemed that Miyuki was having enough fun with Furuya to even notice him but no matter what he did, Miyuki would notice all the time. Sawamura guessed since he was goi- STOP! He should stop thinking about Miyuki now because Miyuki hadn't talked to him since that day. Maybe he should even call it quits for the relation- NO! Don't think about him, forget him... Focus on your practice for the game that is tomorrow. Yeah, all his attention to his pitches and the game. Maybe it'll help him calm down. 'Yeah... Calm' he thought as the sun was gone and out was the moon.

"Calm." He whispered out in the warm night before completely stopping when he heard two familiar voices to the corner of the building.

"Looks like the little idiot has been following you around Chris-Senpai, haha."

"yeah, it's pretty annoying." Chris answered back.

"Is it? Well I always found it cute when he would follow me around, haha" that freaking laugh always sent chills down Sawamura's spine.

"yeah well isn't he your boyfriend? He should follow you around. Not me."

"I know but it seems he's scared to be around me, doesn't even glance or ask me to be his pitcher anymore. It's pretty sad for me." A sigh came out from someone and he couldn't tell who it was since he couldn't see them.

"Not really my problem since you chose Furuya over him, plus you knew Sawamura longer than any of us Miyuki. So enlighten me to why you chose Furuya?" This was a tense silence before Miyuki broke it.

"It's because I wanted to make him jealous. I wanted to see what he would do but it looks like he doesn't want anything to do with me."

"your an idiot Miyuki. He's already jealous, has been for a while now but he's been pushing that aside to practice on his pitching. Making everything perfect and stable for the game to-oof" Sawamura was cheering inside his head as he hit Chris-Senpai with a rock to the chest. "Now that ought to shut him up." He whispered out and with a snicker, he turned around and walked away from his seniors Because tomorrow was a important game to him. Very important.

* * *

When Sawamura and the rest of the second string got ready for the practice game, they were very prepared to win at any costs, no matter what... They weren't going to lose this match. Then as Sawamura was heading towards the bus, he was stopped by Miyuki and dragged behind the baseball shed. The shade blocked them from prying eyes and Eijun never felt so nervous like this. " um? I have a game to-umf!" Was what escaped his mouth as a slick tongue entered his mouth. He squirmed around a little or maybe a lot when Miyuki pinned his body against the shed with his own body and grinded down hard on him as a small muffled moan escaped his mouth.

He then blushed when another moan escaped his mouth before he pulled away and glared at Miyuki. "What are you-" another grind. "E-eh! Aha! Stop t-that Kazuya!" Then it all stopped. "You finally said my name." A throaty chuckle escaped the mans lips as Eijun blushed a light red from what just happened. "N-no! I-i was just." Eijun was blushing and stuttering all at once and pushing himself away from the older man. "Eijun." The catcher purred out in pure delight from the pitchers uneasiness. "I got to go!" He said squirming around the mans arms. "Nah, also I know you heard us last night." He froze up in shock and pushed harder away from the catcher. "O-oh. Well then I must really-"

"Sawamura!" Someone yelled out and that gave Miyuki a displeasing sigh as Sawamura took that to his advantage and ran.

"That idiot, i must have scared him that day if he doesn't want to be seen next to me." Miyuki moaned out and left to go help Furuya With his pitching. He was also frustrated, sad and displeased all at once.

* * *

"Sawamura-Kun, please get off the mound and onto the bench." Rei said with a straight face and Eijun was shocked from his pitches and what she said. So, for the rest of the game he sat on the bench. He was distressed until Chris opened his mouth. "You focused to much on the control that you lost the power to you pitching. So remember this game and remember to try harder." That made him very happy because the very next day he was training with Chris-Senpai. He trained very hard until later on in the evening the boss (coach) came by and saw him practicing. He also showed him and demonstration to pitch and from then on he would practice with a towel that day. As that continued to happen, he had a game the very next day.

...

"Change the pitcher!"

"change the pitcher!"

"Change the pitcher"

Everyone in the stands were yelling out as Eijun realized something. The pitching felt different from the pitching he did with the towel. So different, so he tried it again and the catcher had a terrified look as he tried to catch his pitches but failed.

"Change the pitcher!" They kept yelling out when something dreadful was said. "Player substitution!" He turned his head as fast as he could to his side then what was said was music to his ears. "Catcher change!" And the catcher who walked out was Chris-Senpai. He was filled with joy when Chris-Senpai was going to catch his pitch. Then Chris told them something which they couldn't all believe. "YEAH!" He yelled out as everyone else murmured and agreement and the game began once again.

'Throw however you want, I'll catch them all' the silent agreement was made between them. 'Yes' Eijun thought as he threw the pitch and Chris caught it but slipped out of his glove, the batter was about to run until Chris gave him a look and the batter froze up. People were soon murmuring from the look that the catcher gave to the batter. Then the mumbles turned to cheers and they never felt so accomplished from Sawamura's pitch and Chris working together in a real game. Maybe just maybe they'll win this match.

...

"Hey! Chris is playing for the second string team right now!" Someone yelled out to the first string players. "What!?"

"Are you serious!?" Everyone was shocked and excited about Chris playing, especially with that shoulder of his.

"Ha Ha Ha! If he's back, your regular position is in danger, isn't it?" Kuramochi saidand turned to where Furuya and Miyuki were at. "Oh? Where's Miyuki?

"He already left. Quicker than anyone else."

...

"Yes!" Eijun yelled out. He was happy because he could pitch to his hearts content with Chris. So as they played, he could here people talking in the stands.

"what is this guy?"

"Has he really been injured!?"

"No way!" Then a certain voice was heard.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! Good stuff as usual Chris-Senpai!" Eijun felt a little nervous because he was here. Why was he here! Shouldn't he be helping Furuya!? Argh! He was nervous! Then both he and Chris were subbed out from the game and watched from the sidelines when- "You haven't mastered that new form, have you?"

"Ah!"

"Ha Ha Ha! learn some more, all right, Sawamura!"

"..." He didn't say anything as he looked at Miyuki with a little hint of fear on his face as he threw a smirk at him.

"ugh. I'm in the middle of a game, so..."

"Miyuki, come to the bullpen." Chris said as Miyuki looked confused and interested. "You'll see something interesting." Now that caught his attention. "See what?"

...

"watch carefully Miyuki."

'oh gosh. I feel so nervous when both of them are watching me.' Then he lifted his right leg, putted his right gloved hand in-front of him and swung out his left hand and caught Miyuki by surprised as he read the words he mouthed. 'Whoa, the left hand is too slow...'

Then threw it to Chris.

"Whoaaa! It's a strike!"

"Hmmm...close but I think it was a ball."

...

Then they won the game and Eijun was so happy that he didn't know what he was doing until he felt a tongue in his mouth.

"eeeiii!" He yelled out and ran off with a very, very eager Miyuki on his tail And Chris just looked at them before walking away with a tiny hint of a smile on his face.

* * *

Early that morning when Eijun woke up, he woke to a naked Miyuki Kazuya. He groaned out when he finally gave in last night to a persistent catcher and before something sparked inside his head. He rose up out of the bed and looked around to see that Miyuki's roommates were no where to be seen. He even let out a sigh of relief and was going to get out of bed and stretch when a tanish arm was suddenly wrapped around his waist and tugging him back down into the bed. "Don't leave. I've been so lonely since you've haven't looked or talked to me in awhile." Eijun felt another spark of guilt course through before he bent down and gave him a kiss.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I felt so guilty after what I said about Chris-Senpai that day and then when you yelled at me as-well. I felt guilty ever since then and you would spend your time with Furuya all day and-" he cut himself off short because he wasn't one to express his feelings out loud at all. "Ha! You idiot."

"well that makes feel better." He muttered out.

"Yup! I ain't called the Miyuki Kazuya for nothing."

" Now your just getting COCKY!" Eijun yelled out and pushed Miyuki's face away from his face. "Aw! Come one, one more round."

"No."

"please!?"

"Nope."

"Why!?"

" Because I'm sore from those rounds."

"B-But you were begging for more! That's not cool Eijun!" He whined out.

"NO! No is no Kazuya!"

"B-But..." A devious smirk lit up Miyuki's face as he pounced on the inspecting prey. "No! Get off of me! Stop it! No, NO!" Soon enough more moans came out of the room and as the first string players passed by an- " Get Up You Lazy Horny Kids!" Jun Isashiki yelled out as he banged down the door and rushed. All they heard was Sawamura yelling at Isashiki and Kazuya Yelling at each other.

Then Isashiki came out with a satisfied smirk with Miyuki in tow with only shorts on And yelling to be let go. "Not until that lover of yours is fully dressed and then I'll let you go." Isashiki said but was caught off guard when a fastball was headed towards him and was pulled out of the way by Tetsuya Yuki. Sadly Miyuki escaped into the room and both catcher and pitcher were missing for a whole day, and for the person who threw that fastball was non other then Satoru Furuya.

* * *

Well that's the end of this one-shot. I hoped you guys liked it and if anyone is confused; like I said, don't hesitate to ask. Plus I love me some Kazuya x Eijun action xD.


End file.
